


Chad

by writinginthesecrettrees



Series: Wild Cards [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Jensen's been very busy with work lately. Luckily Jared has a new toy to ease his boredom: his guard, Chad.
Relationships: Chad Michael Murray/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Wild Cards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Chad

It wasn’t like Jared thought Jensen was neglecting him on purpose. Running a casino took a lot of time even in the off months. With a poker tournament (“No, pet, you don’t get to play anymore,” and Jared had only pouted a little before Jensen wiped that away with a paddling and a hard fuck) and a pay-per-view boxing match and convention season starting up, Jensen’s got a lot of demands on his time.

Which means less time for Jared. But at least the guard he’s assigned to Jared is fun.

Chad (“Mr. Murray is my father, call me anything but that.”) likes to play on the XBox and Playstation, actually knows how to use a controller, doesn’t mind trailing after Jared when he wanders down to the casino to look around. Is surprisingly effective at enforcing the “hands off” rule when a guest looks at Jared in his skin-tight jeans and vintage t-shirts and thinks that Jared’s on the menu of entertainment available, his squinty eyes going hard as steel and whipcord muscles proving that a guy doesn’t have to be big to be strong.

He laughs a little too hard at Jared’s antics sometimes, smiles a little too indulgently when Jared gets drunk at the pool and jumps in fully clothed, and the way his jaw clenches when he sees one of the marks (treasured, precious, and Jared can’t explain it) on Jared’s skin when Jensen manages to snatch a moment to play with his pet, well… It isn’t hard to figure out that Chad’s crushing on him, and Jared’s a bit fascinated by that.

Jared’s always been a hugger, so it’s easy to throw his arms around Chad’s neck (“Chaaaaaaad, I’m bored, play with me,”) and the security guard blushes prettily at it. And it’s been a week since Jensen had time to play with him, and Jared’s restless.

“What d’you want to play, Jay?” Chad pushes Jared off a half second later than he should, goes to kneel in front of the consoles.

Jared drapes himself over the couch (too short, so his feet dangle off one end and his head hangs off the other and Jensen always stares at him a few seconds here) and pulls at the zipper on his hoodie. “We’ve played everything there to death.”

Chad’s chuckling when he turns around, and Jared sees the moment his eyes catch and hold on Jared’s hand, dragging his zipper down slowly. “Wh-what do you wanna play, then?” and Chad’s voice is husky, not as good as Jensen’s but nothing is and this still sends a shiver down Jared’s spine. Or maybe that’s just the thrill he gets from breaking the rules; same reason he used to count cards and same reason he still mouths off at Jensen, addicted to the adrenaline rush.

“Dunno,” he finally says, lets his eyes drift shut, trails a finger up the open zipper of his hoodie to where his collar is snug around his neck. Taps lightly against the tag that hangs heavy in the hollow of his throat, listens hard to catch the soft growl Chad gives every time Jared reminds him of Jensen’s ownership. It’s a dangerous game, if Jensen ever catches on, and Jared promises himself that he’ll stop playing it. But it’s the most fun to be had in the casino when Jensen’s busy.

This round ends abruptly, Jensen’s unmistakable footsteps striding through the penthouse. Jared’s eyes snap open as Jensen walks through the door, already unbuckling his belt and the sound of it sliding out of the belt loops sends Jared from half mast to fully erect.

“You’re dismissed.” Jensen doesn’t even glance at Chad as he gives the order, laser-focused as he stalks towards Jared. “Strip, puppy.”

Jared does, vaguely aware of Chad leaving with a door not-quite slammed, loses his clothes in record time. “How long do we have?”

“Thirty minutes.” The regret on Jensen’s face is real, and Jared pouts but doesn’t resist when Jensen pulls him up, spins him around to press him face-first into the giant windows overlooking the Strip. “So I’m gonna make ‘em count.”

Jensen’s belt lays lines of fire over Jared’s back, buttery leather biting into his skin, and he’s moaning after five lashes. Jensen crowds in behind him, fully dressed with his cock sticking out of his open trousers, and they haven’t fucked enough this month for him to go in with this little prep but there’s not enough time for more. Jared screams at the pain and Jensen hesitates, starts to pull out until Jared gropes blindly for him, chokes out “don’t you dare stop” while he pulls Jensen’s face to his neck.

Jared screams again when Jensen bites into him, teeth sinking into his flesh as Jensen pounds him into the thick glass and when Jensen pulls back his mouth is red with blood. It’s hard and fast and it’s almost enough to make up for the lack of time, but it’s over too soon, before Jared reaches that special place where his brain shuts off and lets him drift on the edge of pain. Jensen carries him back to the couch after, has barely a minute to stroke his hair and help him ground himself again before he’s straightening his trousers and snapping for a fresh shirt to replace the one Jared’s bled on.

“Wish I could take better care of you. Can you manage…” Jensen trails off, gesturing vaguely towards the bite still oozing blood on Jared’s neck, just below his collar.

“I’ll have Chad bandage it,” Jared says. Sees a faint flicker of something in Jensen’s eyes and he hopes it’s jealousy.

“Good boy,” is all Jensen says before he’s gone, back to his work and leaving nothing but empty hours for Jared.

Jared doesn’t bother dressing while he waits for Chad to come back; every guard in the building has seen him naked by now thanks to Jensen’s exhibitionist streak. He lies on his stomach, pressing a handkerchief to the bite and letting air conditioning cool the stripes from Jensen’s belt while he thinks about scars - faint silver lines cutting across his back, each a mark of ownership and permanent, real.

“Jesus _fuck!”_

Jared doesn’t even have time to register Chad’s return before the guard is scooping him up, carrying him into the bathroom. He sits on the counter, swinging his legs idly while Chad fumbles under the sink for the first aid kit.

“It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Fuck, Jared, have you even seen yourself?” Chad looks up briefly, and his eyes are wide with shock and it’s unsettling.

Jared twists around to find the mirror, and okay maybe Chad’s reaction makes sense. His skin is a bit pale - lack of sun, and Jared’s going to have to make a point to hang out at the pool more often. Or nude on the balcony, so his tan is even. Worse than the paleness, there’s blood streaking his back and smeared across his front, drying in a dark red crust that cracks and peels when he moves. Chad hasn’t actually seen how Jensen plays with him yet, only seen bruises and already-bandaged wounds. And it’s the streak of cruelty in him that mirrors Jensen’s that has him shrugging (reopening the toothmarks and sending a fresh trickle of blood down his shoulder) and saying “I’ve had worse” in a scared-little-boy voice.

Chad sets the kit on the counter next to Jared, leans in close so their foreheads almost touch. “You don’t have to let him do this stuff,” he says.

“He can do whatever he wants,” and that’s the truth but Jared knows Chad will hear it different, and the clenching in his jaw as he starts to dab at Jared’s neck with a disinfectant tells him he was right.

The stinging makes Jared’s dick twitch and he almost smiles at Chad’s efforts to ignore it.

“Gotta get you cleaned up, babe. Think you could stand, shower on your own?”

Yeah, he could, but that wouldn’t do anything for his game so Jared lets his bottom lip tremble as he shakes his head.

“Okay,” Chad says, more to himself than Jared, “okay, I can do this.”

Even a shortened session with Jensen leaves Jared too filthy for a sponge bath and he watches from beneath lowered lashes as Chad strips down, folds his suit on the edge of the tub and lays his gun on top. He keeps his boxers on and Jared almost grins at the pink elephants and martini glasses printed on light blue cotton. Chad fiddles with the knobs in the shower, holds his hand under the spray to make sure it’s warm (almost instantaneous, as if Jensen would have the patience for anything less), then carefully pulls Jared off the counter, guides him into the shower with gentle hands on his hips, steadying him.

Jared stands under the showerhead, lets the water wash over him and leans back against Chad’s lean muscle. The guard gingerly runs a washcloth over Jared’s shoulder, trying to wash away drying blood, and Jared doesn’t try to hide the whimper as rough cloth scrapes over the raw wound.

“Sorry.”

If Jensen were here he wouldn’t be apologizing for such a tiny discomfort, but Jensen’s not here, barely gave him half an hour after over a week without playtime. Without even sitting at a table having a meal together, steak and potatoes and green beans and the way Jensen moaned over the food the first time Jared tried cooking for him was almost as good as the spanking he got for stealing bites off Jensen’s plate but all Jared’s cooking is going to waste now because Jensen fucking Ackles is too busy to play with his toy.

Anger makes Jared reckless, always has, and he stretches, making Chad’s hands slip lower down his chest to his belly. He makes his voice breathless when he says “Can you help clean…” and he takes Chad’s hand and guides it to where he’s open and leaking Jensen’s cum.

A wrecked sound behind him means he’s won the game, found the line and barreled over it and Chad spins him around, crushing their bodies together. Wet cotton feels like nothing between them and Chad’s dick is hot and hard against his thigh. Jared wraps his arms around his guard’s neck, lets the man take his weight with one arm solid around his waist and one hand probing gently at his abused hole. He makes his best fucktoy moan in Chad’s ear when Chad penetrates him with the tip of one finger. A tiny shift and a roll of his hips has their dicks grinding together and Chad plunges two fingers in deep, rubs against Jared’s prostate and he doesn’t have to fake a moan as Chad captures his lips.

He sucks greedily at the tongue spearing between his lips, wraps his legs around Chad’s hips for leverage as they hump frantically together and Chad’s thrusting fingers clean all of Jensen out of him. Jensen could kill them both for this and that risk takes the place of the pain, brings Jared rushing up to the edge and falling over. He goes limp in Chad’s arms, is only vaguely aware of the guard continuing to rut against him as water washes over them until Chad finally shudders and comes between them.

Jared lets the water wash away the evidence before he shuts it off, steps back. Chad’s arms fall away from him and the guard stumbles back against the wall.

“Oh, fuck. Oh _fuck_ I’m so fired.”

And Jared can’t help it. He giggles.

Chad looks up at him, agony in his eyes. “Jared, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I took advantage-”

“It’s okay.”

“No, I _really_ shouldn’t have… And you’re hurt, I’m s’posed to be patching you up, _fuck.”_ Chad’s out of the shower, grabbing towels and scrubbing himself viciously dry. He’s gentle with Jared, though, pats softly with towel after towel until there’s no water left, blushing as he asks Jared to turn around while he gets dressed.

The drunken elephant boxers are shoved into the laundry with the stack of damp towels, which means Chad’s going commando under his suit when Jared turns back to him. 

Chad won’t look at him until Jared nudges his calf with a toe. “Gonna be hard to patch me up if you don’t… Chad, are you mad at me?” And Jared already knows the answer but this way…

“No, no no no never. Jared, I…” Chad trails off, shakes his head. “Sorry. Let’s get you fixed up.” Chad pulls a large gauze pad out of the first aid kit, tries it against the bite on Jared’s neck. “Boss thinks he’s a damn vampire or something,” he mutters as he tries to get the gauze to lie flat, “practically took a chunk outa you.” He’s able to tape down one edge of the gauze, but the other is tucked right up against the collar.

“No, don’t!” Jared cries out too late as the leather loosens in Chad’s hands.

“Just for a minute. Can’t get the bandage on with this stupid thing in the way.”

The loss of its pressure is an aching hole, physical representation of Jensen’s recent absence and Jared can’t stop himself from crying quietly as Chad finishes bandaging him. As Chad doesn’t put the collar back where it belongs.

“God, kid, look at what he’s done to you,” Chad whispers and Jared wants to stop the game now but the collar’s gone and he can’t speak through his tears. Clings to Chad when the man steps in close to embrace him. “I gotta get you out of here. Get you free.”

Chad ducks his head, brushes his lips over the pale strip of skin that the collar had covered for months. Jared lets his head tip back, can’t stop his sobs even as Chad’s kisses get hungrier, deeper, demanding. 

“Can’t help it, Jare, _fuck_ you’re so pretty and sweet and funny and smart and please, baby, please say you want this.” Chad sucks at Jared’s throat and Jared feels himself nodding, desperate and anxious and clinging to Chad for direction. If he’s obedient, maybe he’ll get his collar back.

“Yeah?” The happiness in Chad’s voice makes Jared cry harder but he keeps nodding. “Okay, then. My grandma’s got a cabin up north, far far away from anywhere the boss might look. And we’ll be gone before he notices, probably halfway to Reno before he starts looking. I just gotta get you some clothes,” and Chad’s out the door, rummaging through the walk-in closet that Jared shares with Jensen.

Jared follows him in a daze. His crate is on the floor under Jensen’s expensive suits, with the big plush dog bed and water bowl, and Jared almost crawls into it. Might have, if Chad hadn’t taken off his collar, if Chad wasn’t holding out jeans and a t-shirt and a flannel to go over it. 

Jared dresses quickly while Chad bounces around the closet, chattering happy plans about their future together. He’s cramming his feet into a pair of sneakers when Chad suddenly falls silent. Jared looks up. 

Jensen’s in the doorway, the open collar in his hands. He’s ignoring Jared completely, calm gaze on Chad.

“Mr. Murray. Did you really think I wouldn’t have an alarm on my toy?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [this bit of loveliness,](https://wincestismyguiltypleasure.tumblr.com/post/618104785365778432/amber-im-kind-of-obsessed-with-casino) so if you want the ending that's where to find it.
> 
> (poor Chad)
> 
> (Don’t forget to check series notes for tumblr-exclusive stories)


End file.
